¿Quieren ver el amanecer conmigo?
by JimenaYellow
Summary: Solo bastaba que el móvil sonara para que todo se torne distinto.


**_Disclaimer:_** Pokémon no es mío.

**_Advertencias:_** AU, OoC. Técnicamente solo estoy tomando prestados los nombres para incluir esto en el fandom de Pokémon xD

**_Nota inicial:_** Para las aves de corral favoritas (?)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>¿Y si vemos el amanecer juntos?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Lyra estaba a punto de desmayarse. Simplemente no podía seguir manteniendo los ojos abiertos, sus párpados eran pesados al extremo. Puso a cargar el celular, pues esa porquería cada vez le duraba menos, apagó la luz y se tiró sobre su cama. La mejor sensación del mundo. Poco a poco empezó a entrar en una realidad distinta, comenzó a soñar, recuperar energía o, en pocas palabras, dormir. Aquel pequeño reloj pegado a la pared marcaba once y media, temprano a comparación de las otras noches en las que se quedaba escribiendo, pero con todo lo que había hecho ese día era correcto acostarse temprano.<p>

El celular, el ruidoso celular empezó a sonar. Al principio solo era el timbre de notificación, algún raro debió comentar algo en la red social o la operadora le ofrecía un paquete de mensajería, pero luego empezaron a multiplicarse.

Maldita sea.

Tuvo que ponerse de pie y casi sin abrir los ojos dio con el celular. Antes de tirarlo por la ventana vio de quién eran los mensajes.

Y en su ojeroso rostro se creó una sonrisa. No dudó ni un momento en unirse a esa conversación.

* * *

><p>El soccer era una de las únicas cosas que lo mantenía a distancia del estrés del mundo, pero a veces no era la opción menos dolorosa. La caída que tuvo fue atroz, atajó mal un tipo y cayó sobre la loza, dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza; para rematar, alguien casualmente le pateó la misma zona al querer anotar de todas formas.<p>

Llegó a casa relajado, pero no más malestar. Cogió una bolsa de hielo de la refrigeradora y se dispuso a cocinar algo para comer y olvidarse del otro tema. León era bueno en eso y siempre se lo presumía a Lyra. Simplemente se le venía a la cabeza que hacía de chef. Su amiga le decía que una vez se le evaporó la sopa y una risa se le escapa cada vez que lo recuerda.

Como por arte de magia, su teléfono sonó.

—León ¿estás ocupado?

—Echo puré, pero ando por aquí —escribe a los segundos.

—Tengo un problema con "ya sabes quién". Necesito ayuda, no quiero seguir escuchando baladitas tristes, no sé que rayos me pasa...

El chico se acomodó en el sofá y se dispuso a escribir a esa chica que no conoce en persona, pero en la que confía más que alguna a la que ve todos los días.

—Bien, empieza a escribir.

* * *

><p>Lyra dice que derrite a todos con su sensual voz y la "obligó" a mandarle un audio diciendo eso. Era demasiado divertido, pues antes de repartir su nuevo número telefónico a sus contactos, estuvo acosándolos. Sin embargo, para la mayoría fue muy fácil deducir que se trataba de Platinum.<p>

Una chica tranquila con un acento muy llamativo, comentaban todos las aves del chat. Era la persona que le agregaba la chispa al grupo y la que más problemas tenía con el autocorrector al escribir rápido. Única.

Hace un rato había discutido con sus padres porque no la dejaban ir a una pijamada aduciendo que el lugar dónde iba a hacer quedaba lejos de la ciudad. Esto malhumoró a la chica. En millones de oportunidades sus amigas habían venido a su casa e incluso se quedaron a dormir, pero ella, teniendo una edad en la que se supone que le otorgarían algunas libertades avanzadas, no podía hacerlo.

Se tumbó en su cama y revisó su móvil como para distraerse. Tenía unos 59 mensajes de ellos. Lyra y León comentaban de la ropa pegada y cómo le quedaba a este última aquella. Esos chicos...

Se unió a la platica saludando y preguntando cómo estaban. Cuando la pregunta se invirtió, expresó su enojo.

—¿Acaso no has comido? XD —preguntó Lyra.

Sí comió. Solo que algunos le amargaron la merienda.

No dudó en escribirles a sus amigos el problema. Se sintió mejor, le encantaba poder sentirse escuchada por esas personas, eran chicos como ella, rebeldes sin causa.

—No sé que decirte, nunca me he quedado en casa de amigos a dormir, a menos que mi abuelita cuente .-. De todas maneras considéralo de otra forma, tus padres solo quieres proteger a su pimpollo (?)

—Lo entiendo, pero ya tengo edad ¿no creen?

—Cariño, a mí mis padres solo me dejan ir a comprar el pan...

El emoticono de León con una carita explotando de la risa no se hizo esperar.

* * *

><p>Leaf se sentía intimidada y a la vez con ganas de romperle la cara al sujeto que le enviaba los mensajes. Y es que aún no entendía quien fue la bastarda que le dio su número. Para colmo la ortografía del acosador era malísima. Quizá un poco de miedo corría en ella, estaba sola en casa y tuvo que tomar un cuchillo pela-patatas para sentirse segura, aunque el efecto no aparecía.<p>

El celular volvió a soñar. Juró que si era ese tipo de nuevo llamaría a la policía, el "bip" la asustó un poco, los nervios... los nervios...

—Me están acosando TnT

La mayoría de los seis estaban conectados, así que la respuesta no demoró.

León dijo que era un demente acosador pervertido, mientras que Lyra dio un grito al cielo, no era posible. De no vivir tan lejos iría un su bate de béisbol a defenderla. La de Sinnoh rogó que cerrara las ventanas.

Se podía encapsular la preocupación, la hicieron sentir especial y su estado paranoico disminuyó un poco.

—Además me mandó una canción. Si así conquista, que se mate ._.

—xDDD —escribió rápidamente Platinum.

Lyra se ofreció a ayudar, o por lo menos a internar hacerlo. No era una experta en sistemas, pero ya había rastreado un número de teléfono nacional ¿funcionaría la misma técnica si se tratara de otra región?

Sacrifico parte de su tarde (tampoco es que haya tenido algo mejor que hacer) y se metió a la computadora a ver si podía intervenir. Pero las computadoras tenías sus límites. Se disculpó con la chica por no poder haber echo nada, pero en vez de lamentarse, Leaf agradeció el gesto. Comprendió entonces que si le pasaba algo, sus dobermans la defenderían.

* * *

><p>Yellow era adorable al extremo, incluso más cuando se animaba a mandar notas de voz. A veces participaban miembros de su familia en las conversaciones. Una persona muy genial. Tenía además un lado acosador que muy pocas personas conocían, pues era fanática al extremo de un personaje de su manga favorito y podía babear por horas frente a una foto de el sin camisa. Hace unos pocos días casi mata virtualmente a sus amigos de coma diabético con tanta dulzura, pues un secreto había salido a la luz, prometiéndose unos a otros que no saldría del círculo que compartían. Todos se emocionaban por ella y con ella. Leaf decía que era tan kawaii que algún día la secuestraría, agregándola a su lista.<p>

Para fiestas, en su casa prepararon comida típica de la región donde residía. Como forma de dar a conocer su cultura, compartió su festín con las aves por medio de una foto, como lo habían hecho ya algunos.

—¿Me invitas? :3

—Claro, adelante.

—Entonces espérame, que voy para allá —comentó la más extraña del clan.

Rieron todos los que vieron el mensaje, mas era penoso que en la realidad no se pueda cumplir. Los pasajes seguros hacía una nación diferente eran costosos y a ninguno se lo pensaban financiar su familia todavía.

Por ella metería a todos a su casa, aunque entren apretaditos. Eran personas tan diferentes unidas por un gusto común. Eran los amigos que quería tener a su lado para siempre. Los raros que podían hablar de cualquier tema sin aburrirse y que en varias oportunidades, han salvado el mundo... o por lo menos eso querían creer.

* * *

><p>La obligaron. Odiaba tener esa aplicación en su celular. Aura detestaba tanto esa "cosa" que solo la instaló porque dijeron que tenían que hablar de cosas importantes y que la necesitaban. Tragó saliva al ver el peso del bendito programa, pero sacrificó esta para al fin tener al grupo completo.<p>

—Hablan demasiado .-.

Y todos corrieron a darle la bienvenida virtual. Muestras de cariño, emoticonos y bromas. Al principio le pareció muy difícil adaptarse al estilo, pero eran las adorables aves las que la ayudaron. La cosa es que ya se enterará más rápido de la próxima borrachera de Lyra. Por lo que le contaron (y el audio que escuchó), la chica de coletas suele enviar mensajes de voz arrastrando mucho esta. La última vez su hermanita tuvo que disculparla, pues no estaba en todas sus facultades. Ahora también quería ser parte de la chacota y molestarla con eso por el resto de su vida... o hasta que se harte de la aplicación de nuevo.

* * *

><p>El último día del año fue una fecha deprimente para la de Johto. Casi todas las veces le pasaba, era un derrumbe ocasionado por el equilibrio o desequilibrio de las experiencias buenas y malas. El celular lo mantuvo apagado, pero no permanecería así. El logro de encendido y la música característica aparecieron.<p>

Nuevamente la batería, ahorraría pronto para algo mejor. Le quedaba 3%. Pero tenía que enviar ese mensaje sí o sí.

—Chicos ¿y si vemos el amanecer juntos?

A los cinco minutos que respondieron recordaron la ley de la diferencia horaria y la maldijeron. Mas no les importaba, la que iba a ver el primer sol del año sacrificaría su sueño y todos lo prometieron: se quedarían despiertos hasta que el último ave haya visto al astro salir de su escondite.

¿Era posible no anhelar conocerlos en persona algún día?

Comprendía ahora que los quería más de lo que pensaba.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota final<em>**: Los quiero :(

En fin, sé que desatiné mucho al no poner nada referido a los personajes nombrados, pero como expliqué, no lo quiero subir a fictionpress .-.

¡Saludos!


End file.
